


Talking in my sleep

by Shallowduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam's a cuddler, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Sleep talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shallowduck/pseuds/Shallowduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam occasionally talks in his sleep. How were you supposed to know that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking in my sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add more explicit content later on. I of course have no beta for my non-destiel fics so all errors are my own. Yes, I know I need a beta. Get off me unless you're gonna do it.

Tonights hunt had gone badly to say the least. No one was dead, so that's something. Dean had opted to get trashed and go home with a waitress to wash it away, while you and Sam decided that sleep was a better healer. Sam was restlessly tossing in bed across the room. He was asleep, but it wasn't peaceful. You were still awake reliving chasing that pack of werewolves. You always hated hunting werewolves they were the worst. Tonight was proof of exactly why.

Your mind was just beginning to quite enough to sleep when a sound caught your attention. "Y/N no..." Sam mumbled. His voice was soft and distant.

He was clearly reliving tonights events too. "Its ok, Sam. You're dreaming. We're all safe." You called over to him. He didn't seem to stir, but he wasn't talking anymore either. You considered it a win, and attempted sleep once more.

"Y/N come 'ere" You heard Sam mumble.

You sighed heavily. It wasn't unusual for Sam to call you over only to have you hand him something he could have easily reached, but you wished he wouldn't do it at midnight. It was several moments before you crawled out of bed and found yourself standing next to his. "What, Sam?"

"I love you."

"Sure you do, big guy. What did you want? I'm tired."

Sam mumbled more, but when you couldn't understand it and he wouldn't repeat it, you realized he was asleep. _How dare he fall back asleep!_

You shook Sam hard. "Sam Winchester you wake back up right now!"

Sam jumped. "What?! What is it?! Are you OK?" He looked suspiciously around the room. When he realized there was no threat, he fell back onto the creaky mattress. 

"Why'd you wake me?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Sam. You call me over here, then won't tell me what you want. All you say is 'I love you' then you fall back asleep. What the hell?"

Sam laughed, but only for a moment. He realized you were serious. "Y/N you must've taken a blow to the head tonight. I haven't said a word to you. I've been asleep since we got here, and I was having a wonderful dream until you woke me up."

You were getting irritated. You weren't dreaming. He had called you over. You were sure of it. "Then I guess you were dreaming about me because I didn't imagine shit!"

Sam sat up on the bed, and even though you were still standing his face was still directly in front of yours. "Maybe I was." He stated plainly.

Your mouth fell open. You'd been hunting with the Winchester men for nearly a year now, and Sam had never even so much as looked your way. He had to have been joking. Sam would've at least flirted with you or something by now if he wanted you. He wouldn't have just let you make a fool of yourself around him for the fun of it, _would he?_

Sam smirked. He had received his desired effect apparently. You, on the other hand, were growing more furious by the second. He was having fun at the expense of your crush on him. You turned to storm back to your bed, but he caught your wrist and pulled you back until you tumbled down onto his bed.

He rolled until he was hovering over you. "I'm sorry. Don't be mad. I thought you knew I occasionally talk in my sleep. I was having a very nice dream about you. I thought you felt the same. If I thought for a single second you didn't, I would've never told you."

"You...? Me...?" You managed to squeek out incoherently.

Sam's smile grew. "Yeah you."

You smiled, and threw your arms around his neck. You had been pining for Sam for so long. If you had known hearing him talk in his sleep would've gotten you in his bed, then certainly you'd have been listening much sooner.

"I'm exhausted. We can talk more about this tomorrow." Sam threw himself to the side, collapsing beside of you. He chances one more glance at you before wrapping his arm around your waist to pull you close, and affectively trapping you in bed with him.


End file.
